I Can't Help But Wonder
by CrazyHermioneHarring
Summary: This is taking place in Eclipse from Renée's pov. This is about her life, and her thoughts on Edward and Bella. Rated M just in case.  First fanfic, so please be nice.


**Okay, so this is my first fanfic like ever, so please don't be too harsh and give me some critical reviews. I'm Danish btw, so my English might not be completely perfect. **

**Anyway, Twilight doesn't belong to me, so neither does Edward. :( (or Bella, Renée, Phil, Charlie... you name it). However Anna and Sadies does. :p**

**Enjoy. :)**

The sun was setting. Everything was beautiful and peaceful. The ocean was glistering from the sun rays. Birds were flying across the sky. The sand was soft and warm. It was perfect. This was home to me.

As I sat here in my chair with sunglasses on and a delicious smoothie, Phil sat right next me in the other chair. I turned my head to look at him. He was wearing his favourite green t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He had this playful smirk on his face and I immediately knew, that he liked what he saw. Even though I was faraway from being young, he could still make me blush with just one look. Unbelievable. He made me feel like I was a teenager sometimes.

''How's day been?'' he asked while taking on his sunglasses.

''It's been good,'' I said and shrugged my shoulders. ''You know, the usual.''

''The usual?''

''Yeah.''

''What kind of usual?''

I smiled.

However, I did miss somebody. Well, not just somebody, but my little princess. My best friend. My daughter. Isabella. Or just Bella. She had decided to move to Forks, while I travelled across the country with Phil. You see, Phil was a baseball player, so that was why we had to move around a lot, though I hadn't always been with him on the road. I used stay at home with Bella when she lived with me in Arizona, and I just missed Phil so much. Bella noticed it and she immediately decided to call my ex-husband and her father Charlie, to ask him if she could stay there.

''Have you heard from Bella yet, honey?'' Phil asked.

''Yes,'' I answered worriedly. ''They will arrive here tomorrow morning. I can't be remember if she said 8 or 9 am.'' I looked at Phil desperately. He surprised me by leaning in and kissing my forehead. His eyes found mine and he said:

''Look. I know that you're nervous about this, but everything is gonna be fine.'' He kissed my forehead again.

''I... I'm just being so stupid about this, Phil,'' I mumbled, but loud enough to hear. ''I feel like I hardly know her anymore – I mean, of course I know her, but the thing is her being with Edward. It makes me so nervous.''

''I know, I know, I know...'' said Phil, while he stroke my cheek gently.

''I mean, what the hell am I doing? I know Edward is a decent guy, but... I don't know. I feel so confused about this.''

''You're just being a mother, honey. I remember Anna being all like this, when Sadie got her first boyfriend.''

''Yeah...''

''Trust me, she was really frustrated at first, but she is all better now.''

I guessed Phil was right. Anna was his older sister and she had a teenager daughter named Sadie, who was just a little older than Bella, but they were definitely not alike. I hated to admit it, but Sadie was way more outgoing than Bella, and she have had some boyfriends ever since she first started dating a couple of years ago. On the other side, Sadie was also considered slutty by many people and just couldn't help judging her, when you first saw her. Low cut tops and really short shorts or skirts, and just too much make up. She actually looked a great deal like her mother.

To be honest, I didn't like Phil's family at all and they hated me in return. Of course Phil didn't know and he was never going to. He thought everything was in perfect order.

I took a sip of my smoothie and looked at the sun. Even though I had a little bit of butterflies in stomach, I just couldn't wait to see Bella again after all this time. Tomorrow was going to be good.

''You're right, Phil. I know you are.''

**I hoped you liked it. I will write another chapter soon, I think. :)**


End file.
